


Secret Embrace

by here4thereylo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Office, Reylo - Freeform, UST, car shenanigans, little drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:14:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/here4thereylo/pseuds/here4thereylo
Summary: Rey and Ben are mortal enemies at work. At least, they appear to be.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 92
Collections: Fridays with Flydam





	Secret Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this little drabble for Fridays with Flydam as part of the Reylo Writing Den! The prompt was "Embrace." It was a good exercise in keeping something short and sweet, and I had fun! It's un-edited, un-beta'd, but I had a blast and hopefully it's fun :)

“Now shake hands and let’s move on.”

Poe was standing between Rey and Ben, a physical barrier interrupting their shouting match in the break room. Ben had taken Rey’s yogurt, _again_ , caught in the act this time as Rey stopped in to make coffee on this Friday morning. The two of them had been bickering for months, never able to see eye to eye on anything.

Most people knew to separate them. To not let them be in the same room unsupervised. But no one could predict they would both get peckish at the same time, and Poe only interceded when the decibel level of the argument rose so high, people couldn’t tune them out with headphones in.

The two of them glared at each other over Poe’s head, until Ben finally relented with a stiff nod. Poe slowly backed away, allowing them to shake hands. His massive hand gripped her smaller one, barely any perceptible movement occurring, their hands dropping almost instantaneously. 

“Now, Ben, back away from the yogurt, and go back to your desk. I’ll send Rey after a minute so you guys don’t have to see each other.” Poe mediated, and Ben mercifully followed instructions.

“We’re not done yet, Scavenger.” He bit at her.

“You’re literally the one stealing _my_ food, I’m hardly a scavenger here,” she spit back, voice full of venom. Ben only rolled his eyes, and turned around and stalked out.

“Rey, seriously, you’ve gotta figure out a way to be civil around him. We love you, you know. But I’m sick of getting * _hostile work environment_ * complaints.” Poe clapped his hand on her shoulder, shaking his head, and left the kitchen behind Ben.

***

The windows were fogging up from their heated embrace, hips rocking in time with each other and quiet moans filling the backseat of the car.

Ben released Rey’s mouth from his, and chuckled at the small whine she emitted.

“Do you think they’re onto us?” He asked, stroking her face with a single finger, adoration evident in his eyes.

“I think the Scavenger comment was a little over the top and out of place,” she teased. “But I don’t think they suspect anything.” Her hands squeezed his ass from their spot in his back pockets as they dry humped in the backseat of his car in the empty parking garage. That was definitely a benefit to working late.

The two of them had truly started as work enemies. Always antagonizing the other, until one night they were both working extremely late to meet a client deadline. 

It had been one a.m., both of them delirious beyond belief. A client had pushed up a filing deadline by a week, and they were scrambling to cobble together the project deliverables, and nothing had been going right. There were half-eaten Chipotle bowls littering part of the conference room table, papers sprawled out over the rest. Rey broke down in tears, unconvinced that they would ever get things done on time.

That was the night that changed everything.

Ben, panicked at her breakdown, hurried over to her side of the table, occupying the seat right next to her. He put his arm around her, hand resting on her shoulder, in a comforting embrace. She cried into his shoulder, soft reassurances muttering from Ben’s mouth as she calmed down. 

Their relationship evolved from there. Always stolen moments, late night rendez-vous, and secret weekend trysts.

Rey came back to herself, raising her head to give him another kiss, which Ben returned with enthusiasm. Ben had always wanted to tell everyone immediately - he had fallen so fast for her. She was more reticent; she didn’t want people gossiping about their lives at work. So they had kept up the charade.

Ben broke them apart, sitting up and fixing the hair that had fallen in his face. She sat up as well, grinning at him with adoration shining in her eyes. Ben winked at her.

“This time next week? I’ve got meetings that won’t get out until six o’clock, it would be easy for me to stay late.” He offered, resting his hand on her knee and caressing it with his thumb.

“Actually, I want to tell people.”

“You do?” Ben was elated. He embraced her again, the hug awkward in the backseat of their car, but Rey didn’t care. She was pretty sure she loved him, and she was pretty sure he felt the same. “Then what do you say we get outta here? Chinese and my place?” 

“You got it.”


End file.
